


Sleigh Bells

by storyhaus



Series: 5 Days of Christmas songs [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Every letter in Sleigh Bells begins a sentence.





	Sleigh Bells

SLEIGH BELLS

"Santa?" Jack blinked, I must have a worse concussion than I thought.

"Let's go Jack, I haven't all night you know."

Even though Jack knew he was hallucinating, he boarded Santa's sleigh.

In a blink of an eye they were airborn.

"Give it a try?" Santa held out the reins with a twinkle.

"He--heck yeah!" Jack grinned and took them with a whoop and closed his eyes as snow hit his face as they flew.

"Back with us big guy?" Mac asked as Jack opened his eyes.

"Easy old man." Riley said as Jack sat up.

"Looks like our ride's here." Bozer pointed to the ex-fil helicopter.

Listing, they helped Jack aboard.

Settling in the helicopter Jack smiled slightly at his hallucination, I still believe Santa, bring my family here all their hearts desires would you?


End file.
